Mi Mejor Amigo
by Asaka Maire
Summary: El esta perdidamente enamorado de otra y yo estoy totalmente enamorada de él. Sin saber cómo decírtelo, sufriendo lentamente por ello. Intentando encontrar las palabras y con miedo de perder nuestra amistad. Eres el sufrimiento más grande y el amor más hermoso que eh tenido. Si de casualidad me ves llorando es porque yo te amo a ti. / SasuHina o Sasuke y Hinata /
1. Mi mejor amigo

Miro mi celular esperando un mensaje, una llamada. Algo que rompiera el silencio y la impaciencia. Su voz, sus palabras tan honestas, todo lo que él es.

Cualquiera que nos mira realmente no comprende _al igual que yo_ como él y yo somos tan unidos, somos tan diferentes… quizá eso sea lo que me gusta de él.

El esta perdidamente enamorado de otra chica y yo estoy totalmente enamorada de él. Desde más de cuatro años mis sentimientos le pertenecen, el me roba el corazón y yo le robo el cariño, solo eso, siempre mirándome como una hermana nunca como algo mas.

Suena el sonido que tanto me gusta de mi celular, avisándome de un nuevo mensaje: " Tienes razón, quizá me diga que si y espero que así resulte. _Te quiero_ mejor amiga "

Esas mismas palabras de siempre " Te quiero mejor amiga " debo admitir que me molestan me duelen, es como si me estuviera rechazando sin que él lo supiera, como si mis sueños se rompieran y mi dolor crezca aun mas. ¿Por qué el no me puede mirar a mi?

Siempre apoyándolo en cualquier situación, incluso en las relaciones, todo lo que hago lo hago por él, ¿Por qué él no lo puede ver? ¿Por qué el chico que tanto amas nunca te corresponde?

Luchando de una u otra manera de poder tener sus sentimientos, solo luchando por él. Es realmente doloroso, hablar con él siempre sobre su enamorada y su avance con ella.

En el amor siempre habrá una pregunta ¿Amor, capricho o opseción? Cuál de esas debería ser la correcta.

Después llega otro mensaje " ¿Podrías venir a mi casa? Compre pizza "

Me levanto de mi cama apresurada, y me empiezo a arreglar un poco mi cabello largo y azulado. Solo con mi celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón de cargamento salgo de mi casa. Toco la puerta y me atiende la madre de Sasuke, entro con muchos modales.

—Descuida Hinata, recuerda que no debes ser formal con nosotros—me sonríe —Sasuke está en su habitación. Me dijo que vendrías.

—Gracias.

Subo las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, este me habré y me sonríe.

—Eso fue muy rápido. Entra.

—G-gracias Sasuke— Miro su habitación. Su aroma estaba en todas partes.

Nos sentamos en el piso en frente de la televisión y comenzamos a charlar mientras disfrutábamos de la pizza. Dé repente se escucha el sonido de lluvia que topaba en la ventana.

—Valla, parece que está lloviendo.

—No me digas —le digo con sarcasmo.

—Tranquila, solo decía. Oye Hinata, ya le dije a Shune si quería salir conmigo… me dijo que si.

El tiempo se detuvo, el dolor avanzaba tan rápido. El corazón se me rompió.

—Eso suena muy bien Sasuke, me alegro mucho por ti… me alegro mucho.

—Lose es grandioso.

—Por cierto, ya me tengo que ir, no eh recogido mi habitación y ya sabes como se pone mi padre.

—Pero está lloviendo, no te dejare irte con este clima.

—Con más razón, sabes cómo me encanta la lluvia.

Con mucho esfuerzo pude hacer que Sasuke se separara de mí y me dejara ir de su casa. No sin antes prestarme un paraguas. Caminaba lentamente, no quería llegar a ninguna parte, solo quería estar sola en un lugar alejado — _Es el momento perfecto—_ susurro mientras bajo el paraguas y dejo que las gotas de agua me acaricien mi rostro — _Es el momento perfecto para llorar_ — .

* * *

Llego a mi casa empapada, mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre y mi celular con suerte aun funcionaba. Caliento agua, deje el móvil en mi cama y después de un tiempo corto me meto a la tina.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, el cómo me desahogue, el dolor no piensa dejarme o al menos no en mucho tiempo. El _amor de mucho tiempo_ se me fue de las manos. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El ya tiene a quien amar. Mis ánimos estaban en el suelo.

Ya con mi ropa habitual puesta, me echo de espaldas en mi cama. Pensando una y otra vez en sus palabras, los recuerdos sin duda alguna son el peor veneno que se pueda tener, un veneno obligatorio que te tomas todos los días sin falta matándote lentamente un sentimiento y no el cuerpo. Mi celular timbra y yo volteo a mirarlo " _Ya no más" pienso al saber quien es._ Lo agarro con gran pesar y veo que es una llamada, no contesto, pero la insistencia de Sasuke en llamar era más grande que tuve que responder a una de sus llamadas.

—¡Al fin decides contestarme mujer! Me tienes preocupado ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?

—Si, si, estoy viva.

—Serás tú. ¿Por qué tan de repente tu cambio de actitud? ¿Pasa algo?

—… Pasan muchas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Hinata?

—Nada con importancia, algo diminuto.

—Lo escucho en tu voz Hinata, escucho tu dolor. No me mientas.

—… Nada.

—Hinata todo esta bien… no tienes porque—lo interrumpo.

—Sasuke estoy enamorada de ti.

Silencio fue todo lo que se escucho, un largo silencio. Mis lágrimas empiezan a caer, como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera una telenovela.

—Siempre lo eh estado… nos sabes cuento tiempo. Amo todo lo que eres.

Solo escucho el sonido horrible que pronuncia que la llamada a sido cortada. El me colgó.

— _Lo siento—_ susurro mientras aun sostengo el móvil — _Por haberme enamorado de ti._

Digo mientras se que nadie me está escuchando. Rompo en llanto. Arruine la amistad que tanto tiempo eh tenido y eh alejado de mí a la persona que tanto quiero. Como no llorar cuando el sentimiento duele tanto.

* * *

Pasan los días, Sasuke ya no me ah vuelto a llamar o visitar mientras cada día yo me pongo peor pero aun más fuerte que el día anterior.

Decidí mudarme con mi tía, que vive en un pueblo alejado. Mis pasos lentos caminaban asía la puerta para salir de mi _ex-casa_ ya bacía, todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy es tomar el auto que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar.

Al cerrar la puerta por afuera y darme la vuelta para seguir caminando… veo a Sasuke. No puedo explicar lo que en ese entonces sentí. Fue como si todo se quedara en silencio. El me mira y me sonríe. Entonces mis piernas empiezan a temblar. Entonces corro hacia el torpemente y lo abraso y despues rompo en llanto. El me corresponde, me abrasa tan fuerte como si no quisiera soltarme.

— _Prométeme que vas a volver—_ me susurra.

— _Entonces prométeme que nos volveremos a ver—_ susurro.

— _Lo prometo._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


	2. Secreto

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde el abraso de aquel día, desde aquel encuentro. Desde ese día las cosas no han cambiado entre nuestra amistad. Pero… jamás se volvió a hablar del tema de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Ahora vivo en Hokihagua el pueblo donde vive mi tía y donde ahora vivo yo. Todo es tan distinto.

Estoy sentada en la banca de un parque llamado Kohana Nozomi, donde los arboles de Sakura resplandecían por su vivo color y otras flores que detallaban el lugar. El nombre del parque significa _Pequeña flor de la esperanza_ razón por la que muchas personas se declaran en este lugar. La primavera ya había llegado y estaba haciendo su inolvidable espectáculo. Escucho el sonido de mi celular avisándome de un nuevo mensaje "Ya casi llego no te desesperes" era Sasuke . El viene a visitarme de vez en cuando. Como lo haría un buen _amigo._

—¡Hinata!

Escuche su varonil voz gritando mi nombre, volteo hacia donde provenía el sonido y lo veo. Algo agitado y sonriente. Me pongo de pie para recibirlo con un abraso.

—Perdón por llegar tarde—dice algo apenado, lo observo más detalladamente y me doy cuenta de que tiene una caja mediana envuelta en papel colorido. Un regalo.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar—sonrió.

—Mentirosa— me comenta para después agarrar mi nariz con sus dedos y apretarla—Por cierto, te traje algo—me muestra la caja. Miro a Sasuke unos minutos ¿Qué podría haber adentro de la caja? ¿Por qué me estaba regalando algo? El tiene novia. Dolorosamente la tiene y el que me dé un regalo es algo muy mal visto por todos. Aunque solo para nosotros no, somos mejores amigos después de todo. Sin nada mas que pensar tomo la caja—Ábrelo.

Nos sentamos en la banca y empiezo a abrir el regalo. Es un hermoso vestido color durazno cálido con toques rosa pálido.

—E-Es realmente hermoso Sasuke. Gracias—le dije con entusiasmo y maravillada por tal regalo.

—Igual que tú—mi corazón se acelera al igual que mi respiración. Me sonrojo y lo volteo a ver. Después de segundos de cruzar nuestras miradas él se sonroja y se agacha—M-Me refiero a que lo vi y me parecía muy lindo y pensé que te gustaría y que te quedaría perfecto.

—Entiendo—mis emociones amorosas se enfriaron como si mi me hubieran echado agua fría… con hielos—¿Qué tal están las cosas por allá?

—Todo normal, es mucho más aburrido desde que no estás tú. Ya sabes, tú eres mi única mejor amiga.

—Yo también te extraño Sasuke—nos reímos.

—¿Qué tal están las cosas aquí?

—Estoy a gusto en este lugar. Ya me eh acostumbrado y ya tengo amigos, también—me interrumpe.

—¿Y Novio?

Me sonrojo y lo volteo a mirar—¡C-Claro que no!—el me sigue mirando sin decir nada—Te lo digo en serio. No me dicen Uchiha Sasuke.

—No me cambies de tema.

* * *

Después de charlar unas largas horas en el parque lo invite a la casa de mi tía. Ahí ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El atardecer se hizo presente. Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Sasuke me hacia mis días tan maravillosos mientras que yo deseaba que nunca acabaran. Lo amo tanto. De repente alguien toca la puerta. Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta de entrada dejando a mi tía y a Sasuke platicando en la sala. Al abrir mi mirada observa unos ojos azules, es Naruto. Lo invito a pasar y charlamos mucho tiempo todos juntos. Después de todo el, Sasuke y yo éramos amigos en la infancia. Después voy a la cocina a preparar algo para los invitados. Naruto me acompaña entusiasmado para ayudarme. Después de todo el es buen cocinero.

—Que genial que Sasuke este aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón—contesto algo sonrojada—Debimos invitar a Sakura.

—Sí. Ya me imagino, los cuatro amigos de la infancia unidos de nuevo.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunto curiosa.

—Pues quería platicar contigo.

—Del ramen… como siempre ¿Ahora qué descubriste de el?—le digo sonriente.

—¡No es eso!

Las risas se escuchaban en la sala.

—Ya veo, esto es cerio. ¿Ahora quien te gusta?—pregunto.

—Sí, adivinaste quiero contarte de la chica que me gusta.

—¿Como es ella?

—Es realmente maravillosa. La conocí hace meses y realmente me tiene alocado.

—¿Y quién es?—le pregunto sonriente a Naruto. Acordandome que sin él, no hubiera conocido a Sasuke, sin el no sería su mejor amiga en estos momentos. Todo se lo debo a él.

—Hinata ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Naruto en mi infancia era mi amor _platónico_ porque después de todo el estaba enamorado de Sakura. El fue mi primer amor antes de que llegara Sasuke. Mi sangre se congela. Entonces a esto se refería a _te diré quien me gusta_. ¿Por qué yo? Yo amo a Sasuke… pero el ya tiene a quien amar. Si lo pienso bien, debería darme una oportunidad aun sabiendo que quizá nunca deje de amar a Sasuke. Pero aun así no sería correcto estar con alguien para ayudar a olvidar a otra persona. Entonces le respondo a su pregunta.

—Sí.

Yo también… quiero intentar darme la oportunidad de ser _feliz._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


	3. Beso

Miro mi celular atentamente esperando un sonido, una respuesta de Sasuke. Desde la última vez que me visito no ha llamado ni mandado algún mensaje, como si estuviera enojado. La situación me estaba estrezando, ya habían pasado semanas desde que no hablo ni veo a Sasuke.

Me agacho resignada, tenía que hacer algo ¿Por qué repentinamente dejo de hablarme? ¿Le habré echo algo la última vez que nos vimos?

— _Una visita sorpresa_ —susurre.

* * *

 ** _Sasuke_**

Miro mi móvil y de nuevo empiezo a leer el mensaje que recientemente recibí: "Sasuke ¿Por qué no contestas los mensajes? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Al menos si es así, dímelo y te dejare en paz"

Es realmente una tonta pensando cosas como esas ¿No se habrá dado cuenta? Pensándolo bien ella jamás se daría cuenta. Después de todo es ella.

—¿Peleando con tu nueva novia, Sasuke?

Volteo y veo a mi molesto hermano mayor. Viéndome con cara de burla, seguramente por mi cara en estado de enojo.

—Déjame en paz, perdedor.

—Solo estoy bromeando. Por cierto ¿Qué paso con tu ex novia Shune? Es una chica muy guapa. Me sorprende que rompieran tan rápido y sobre todo: que sigas virgen.

—Mira quien lo dice—digo sarcástico.

—El experto en el sexo por supuesto. ¿Y qué tal con tu nueva novia?

—Ni siquiera es mi novia. Solo es mi amiga

—Entonces no te pongas triste, estos días no has hecho nada más que estar de flojo. Si fuera solo tu amiga no te pondrías así.

El estruendoso sonido del auto de Deidara se hace presente. Itachi sale de casa sin despedirse, seguramente a una fiesta a _conquistas chicas_.

— _Estoy así porque no solo es mi amiga, es la chica que amo_ —susurro para mí mismo.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día que me confesó su amor, aquel inolvidable día. No sabía que decir. Estaba confundido como nunca. Después de ese día nada fue igual con Shune, pensé que la amaba pero Hinata me demostró que no era así. Cuando la besaba solo pensaba en Hinata, solo la recordaba a ella diciendo mi nombre, besando sus labios. Eso me trajo conflictos de pensamientos. Por eso después de semanas corte con Shune para poder estar con ella. Pero me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde: El día que le confesaría a Hinata lo que siento escuche lo que jamás me hubiera gustado escuchar. La confesión de Naruto y lo peor: Ella correspondiendo. Fue tan fuerte para mí que incluso deje de hablarle a ella.

Aun que debo confesar que siempre cuando Hinata me preguntaba sobre mi relación, siempre respondía con un _me va bien_ cuando realmente no estaba saliendo con nadie. Fue mi culpa perderla desde un principio. Por el simple hecho de dudar si ella todavía un me ama.

¿Aun tus sentimientos me perteneces Hinata? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y quiero verte.

Veo el reloj y sé que es temprano. Me levando del sillón y me meto a la ducha para después arreglarme. Quiero verte Hyuga. Y no me importa que estés saliendo con Naruto. Yo aun te sigo queriendo.

Después de una hora en metro llego al pueblo Hokihagua. Miro el cielo y noto el cambio de clima _va a llover_. Camino lo más rápido que puedo, estaba desesperado por verla. Sé que una llamada no es suficiente y mucho menos un mensaje de texto. Yo no quiero hablar con ella por medio de un celular, yo busco su delicada figura, sus palabras, sus ojos en persona.

Me detengo en seco cuando veo a lo lejos a Hinata y Naruto platicando a unos pocos metros de mí. Estábamos en el parque Kohana Nozomi. Ella tan guapa y el tan estúpido, como odio a ese rubio.

Me acerco de inmediato, no quería verlos hablar: Me causaba rabia y envidia. El era un maldito suertudo sin dudarlo. Me ven llegar y me saludan. Hinata esta sonroja un poco ¿Es por el o por mi?

—¿Sasuke qué haces aquí?—pregunta Naruto.

—Vine a visitar a Hinata.

No me importa si él se enoje por eso. Tiene que entender de alguna u otra manera: _Que Hinata es para mí y yo para ella._

—Qué extraño, Hinata no me contó que vendrías a visitarla. ¿Viniste sin invitación? Después de todo pensé que estaban peleados.

—Nosotros nunca estuvimos peleados.

Volteo a ver a Hinata quien me está mirando sorprendida.

—Ya veo…

—¿Hinata podemos hablar un momento?

—No, estamos en un asunto sin resolver Sasuke. Déjanos a solas por favor—responde Naruto secamente.

—Tú no decides por ella perdedor.

—Por favor Sasuke—comenta Hinata—Déjanos a solas.

Me quede congelado unos momentos. ¿Cómo es que ella me puede estar diciendo eso? Después de todo vine a verla a ella para disculparme y decirle mis sentimientos ¿Por qué esta tan seria conmigo? ¿La habré lastimado durante los días que no nos hablamos? En que me equivoque.

—Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo Hinata.

—No en este momento—dice sin voltear a verme.

—¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Es más importante Naruto que yo? Si de haberlo sabido no habría venido aquí a verte.

Después de terminar, solo siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla.

—¡Si hubiera sabido que eso era yo para ti jamás querría verte de nuevo!—lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus hermosos ojos perla—Me dejas a un lado y de la nada vuelves como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ya van dos veces que ha pasado y ya estoy cansada. ¿Sabes lo que tengo que pasar cuando eso pasa? Está bien que seamos _mejores amigos_ pero yo no soy un juguete.

Sin duda alguna soy un estúpido. Pensando solo en mi cuando la dejaba a un lado por algo tan tonto. Jamás pensé que ella la estuviera pasando tan mal esos momentos sin hablar. Soy un tonto que ha lastimado a la persona que ama.

—Tienes razón, soy un estúpido—empiezo a sentir las gotas de lluvia en mi cuerpo— Perdóname Hinata. Por todo lo que sucedió y por todo lo que pueda suceder ahora.

Sin nada más que decir, le robo un beso.

 _Perdóname Hinata por ser un estúpido que te ama tanto y muy tarde darme cuenta._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


	4. Confección

Con mi lengua saboreo sus labios, sus movimientos con total desesperación. Sabía que los besos robados no duraban mucho. Ya después de un corto tiempo me separo de ella. Volteo a ver a Naruto que nos mira impactado. Después miro a Hinata que está muy sorprendida y de nuevo acerco su cabeza hacia a mí y le susurro en el oído.

— _Sabes tan bien._

Me separo lentamente de ella. Miro a Naruto con rivalidad.

—No me importa que salgas con ella—pauso un momento—Pero yo también la amo.

Escucho pasos corriendo atrás de mí. Hinata se estaba alejando del lugar. Me sentí destrozado ¿La abre lastimado por robarle el beso? Seguramente estaba asustada.

—Eres un idiota.

Volteo a ver a Naruto solo para recibir un golpe en el estomago de parte de este. Dejo que me de el golpe, después de todo le robe un beso a _su novia._

—Lo siento Naruto.

Veo que el se tranquiliza y no me vuelve a dar otro golpe después del primero.

—Siempre fuiste tú. Debí habérmelo imaginado—me dice ya tranquilo.

* * *

 **Hinata**

Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Desde que llegue a la casa no eh dejado de acariciarme los labios.

Estaba empapada por la lluvia y no me moleste en quitarme el vestido que Sasuke que me regalo. Según mi plan era ir a visitarlo a Konoha, pero todo resulto tan distinto, tan diferente.

Me arrepentí una y otra vez de haber huido de aquel encuentro, de haberle gritado. Pero sabía que después de eso no podía ver a Naruto a los ojos. Aunque después de todo desde antes que llegara Sasuke, Naruto y yo ya no éramos nada.

Cuando salí de la casa para ir a visitar a Sasuke me encontré con Naruto. Estaba decidida: Lucharía por Sasuke aunque este estuviera saliendo con alguien más. Porque amo a Sasuke y Naruto no pudo hacerme olvidarle. Solo besarle me imaginaba besando a Sasuke. Pero ahora veo que no se compara a mi imaginación. Los besos de Sasuke eran realmente diferentes.

Tengo miedo. No sé que pueda pasar ahora, si Sasuke y yo nos volvamos a ver. Y eso es lo peor de todo: No saber si volveré a verlo.

Escucho el sonido de mi teléfono avisándome de una llamada. Era el. No quería contestar, estaba nerviosa, después de todo ¿Qué le diría después de lo sucedido? Después de unas insistentes llamadas me envía un mensaje resignado: " _¿Sabías que termine con Shune por pensar tanto en ti? Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero me tienes loco por ti_ "

Mis mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse. Mi cuerpo no paraba en temblar ¿De la emoción o del miedo? Después de todo, jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar. Paso tan de repente, tan sorpresivamente.

Escucho el timbre de la casa el cual me asusta y me saca de mis pensamientos. Con mucho miedo me levanto y voy a la puerta ¿Sera Sasuke? Me detengo antes de abrir la puerta. ¿Y si era él? Imposible. Quizá, pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Y sin nada más que pensar abro la puerta.

—¡Esta lluvia me está haciendo sufrir!—por sorpresa: es mi tía.

—¿T-Tía, que hace aquí? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Se me olvidaron las llaves de la casa. Lo siento. ¿Por qué estas tan pálida? —me mira un momento—Jovencita mírate, estas toda mojada. Vas a pescar un resfriado.

—L-Lo siento, enseguida me cambio.

Dejo entrar a mi tía la cual agarra las llaves y se despide antes de irse.

—No olvides ponerle llave a la puerta. No estaré aquí hasta unas horas o quizá hasta mañana. No se te ocurra estar más tiempo con esa ropa. Adiós querida.

Sin nada más que decir empieza a caminar. Cierro la puerta.

Camino hacia mi cuarto para agarrar algunas cosas y meterme a la ducha. De repente suena el timbre de nuevo. _Seguramente se le olvido otra cosa_ susurre para mí misma. Me apuro para abrir la puerta. Le quito el seguro y la abro. Para mi sorpresa, miro a Sasuke empapado. Mirándome fijamente.

—¡S-Sasuke!—digo sorprendida.

Se acerca hacia mí rápidamente y me besa. Callendonos al suelo los dos juntos, siento sus labios en los míos. De la impresión no le correspondo unos minutos, pero después lo hago. Haciendo más profundo el beso. Quería saborearlo. Después por la falta de respiración nos separamos.

—Si me hubieras dicho que ya no salías con Naruto hubiéramos echo esto mucho antes.

—Si me hubieras dicho que me amabas te hubiera correspondido antes—conteste.

—Te amo.

Dice antes de besarme.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

La beso cada vez más rápido, deseando más con desesperación sus labios. La amaba. Y eso sin no lo dudaba. Después de que Naruto me dijera que ese mismo día habían terminado y que ella le confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, no dude en venir a verla. La quería demasiado, la necesitaba. Quería hacerla mía. Porque deseo que ella sea parte de mi vida y yo la de ella. Terminamos el beso.

— _Hinata ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?_ —le susurre.

La miro y ella se sonroja y asiente. Sin nada más que decir nos levantamos y cierro la puerta con seguro. La beso de nuevo y la cargo para después irnos a su cuarto.

La recuesto en su cama y yo me subo arriba de ella, tocando su cintura para después irme a sus caderas. Los dos mojados, deseadosnos de manera desesperada y tocándonos lentamente para que esto no acabara. Sé que es la primera vez de ella y la mía. Sé que ella como mujer desea o imagina que la primera vez sea lenta desde el principio hasta el final. Eso solo pasa en telenovelas o cuentos. Pero le daré el gusto. Le haré el amor lentamente, cada penetración, cada beso. Quiero que ella al igual que yo lo disfrutemos lo más que podamos. Quiero que recuerde nuestra primera vez para siempre y jamas lo olvide.

* * *

La penetro lentamente mientras ella se deja llevar y mueve sus caderas. Abrasados en la cama. La estaba haciendo mía. Le muerdo el cuello para después acercarme a su oreja y decirle un sincero _te amo_. Ella me corresponde diciéndome lo mismo para después besarnos. Le toque y bese todo su cuerpo, sus gemidos me hicieron saber que lo estaba haciendo bien y mis gruñidos le dijeron lo mismo a ella. Ahora ella era completamente mía y yo totalmente de ella y nadie jamás lo podrá borrar. Ese fue el comienzo de nuestro futuro amor mutuo.

 _Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida y sé que el de ella también._

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Te invito a pasar por mis otras historias:** **¿Marry me? (SasuHina. One-Shoot),** **¿Y si no quiero alejarme de ti? (SasuHina. Aun en proceso) Horrible pesadilla (SasuHina. One-Shoot) Hija de Cristal & Fuego (SasuHina. Aun en proceso). **

_**Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


End file.
